


Сатори и тридцать семь и семь

by KarizZa



Series: Ведро смазки [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarizZa/pseuds/KarizZa
Summary: У Куроо и Цукки первое свидание за долгое-долго время, а Тендо простужен и лечить его вызывается Бокуто.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tendou Satori/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Tendou Satori
Series: Ведро смазки [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1366258
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Сатори и тридцать семь и семь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/gifts).



> Машери и нашим детям бкрцктенам 💖💖💖

Бокуто тяжело усидеть на месте. Каждые минут пятнадцать-двадцать он вскакивает, чтобы сгонять на кухню за едой, подать Тендо градусник, который он не просил, очередную “тебе-нужно-больше-пить” кружку, подоткнуть плед, открыть-закрыть окно — и так до бесконечности.

В первый час своего пребывания в доме Бокуто Тендо чувствовал себя неловко, неуместно и скованно. Серьезно, он бы и дома неплохо поболел, и ничего, что у Куроо и Цукишимы сегодня первое свидание только для двоих, и не страшно, что Тендо остался бы совсем один. Но нет же: сначала Цукишима покрылся коркой сомнений насчет того, что оставлять его — хорошая идея. Потом Куроо преисполнился мерзкого героического мужества, чтобы отложить их свидание еще на какое-то время. Ну и наконец Бокуто, добрая душа, заявил, что позаботится о Тендо — “так что вы, котятки, идите куда там хотели, давайте-давайте, валите”.

И вуаля — Тендо у Бокуто дома.

Сидит, закутанный в плед по самый нос, окруженный запредельным количеством внимания и заботы, и уже устал пить травяные чаи (хоть они и вкусные) и смотреть на мельтешения Бокуто.

Когда тот возвращается с кухни с тарелкой нарезанных фруктов “витамины для здоровья”, Тендо выжидает, чтобы Бокуто устроился в своем углу дивана, угнездился как следует, а затем перебирается к нему и наваливается спиной на грудь.

— О, привет, — ухмыляется Бокуто, кладя руку ему на плечо, — соскучился?

— Ага, — сипит Тендо.

Смешок Бокуто щекочет волосы над ухом. Он еще немного возится, укладывается сам и укладывает Тендо на себя, и наконец затихает.

Долгожданное спокойствие захватывает Тендо с головой. Ему даже начинает нравиться в гостях. Диктор очередной документалки про космос монотонно бубнит, от Бокуто тепло, как от печки, голова наконец-то перестала болеть — в общем, Тендо чувствует себя прекрасно, его даже начинает клонить в сон.

А потом Тендо выныривает из полудремы от щекотки. Что-то касается шеи сзади и по телу разбегается волна колючих мурашек. Тендо передергивает плечами и косится на Бокуто — но тот лишь вопросительно смотрит в ответ. Ну, может показалось.

Но когда он снова едва не засыпает, что-то опять щекочет его. А Бокуто и в этот раз будто не при делах.

На третий раз Тендо притворяется, что задремал, а потом резко оборачивается — и застает Бокуто с высунутым языком, явно примеряющегося к его шее.

— Я его сейчас откушу, — предупреждает Тендо.

Бокуто только улыбается и сверкает глазами в ответ — хоть бы постыдился быть застуканным, а.

— То есть ты предлагаешь засунуть язык тебе в рот? — уточняет Бокуто.

— И почерпнуть целый букет бацилл, — кивает Тендо. — Нет уж, давай без этого.

— У меня хороший иммунитет, — вздыхает Бокуто, когда Тендо отворачивается.

— Вообще-то я о себе беспокоился.

Бокуто фыркает и сжимает руки на талии Тендо — и когда только успел облапать?

— Как думаешь, чем они занимаются? — тихо спрашивает Бокуто, утыкаясь носом Тендо в затылок. Это так приятно и интимно, что Тендо не сразу вспоминает ответить.

— Кей с Куроо? Не знаю, — Тендо пожимает плечами, — а куда они собирались пойти?

— Куроо купил билеты в кино и забронировал столик в ресторане.

— Ну, значит, едят или смотрят фильм.

— А вдруг они уже дома? — Бокуто трется лбом о затылок Тендо, щекотно дышит в шею.

— Дома — и что?

— Ты понимаешь, о чем я.

— Не-ет, — насмешливо тянет Тендо.

— Ну, вдруг они сейчас занимаются сексом или что-то в этом роде?

— Что-то в этом роде — это как? — веселится Тендо.

— Да хорош уже, — цыкает Бокуто.

— Если и занимаются, то что? Тебя что-то не устраивает? Ревнуешь? — Тендо пытается обернуться, чтобы поймать взгляд, но тут упирается. — А кто-то затирал мне про…

— Дело не в этом, — нетерпеливо прерывает Бокуто. — Просто я не могу спокойно думать о том, что они сейчас наедине. Я тоже хочу.

— Завидуешь, значит.

— Каждый раз, когда я знаю, что они вдвоем, это как пытка, — вздыхает Бокуто. От его дыхания шея становится влажной, да и в кольце рук давно уже стало жарко. — Я закрываю глаза, представляю их, и… ух-х! Хорошо, что ты сегодня со мной. Один бы я уже на стенку лез.

— Ах вот оно в чем дело, — ворчит Тендо, пытаясь отцепить от себя руки Бокуто.

— Ну-ка не вертись, — Бокуто теснее прижимает его к груди, и Тендо в процессе их возни вдруг натыкается задницей на стояк Бокуто — весьма внушительный.

— Боже мой, — нараспев тянет, — да ты просто озабоченный.

— Заткнись, — шипит Бокуто, ссаживая Тендо в сторону. — И хватит об меня тереться, это неприлично.

— Неприлично упираться членом мне в зад, — замечает Тендо.

— Неприлично… — Бокуто шумно хватает воздух ртом, подыскивая новый аргумент.

— Ну?

Вместо всех аргументов Бокуто вцепляется в загривок Тендо зубами, да так, что тот едва не соскакивает с дивана.

— Еще одно слово и ты пожалеешь, — предупреждает Бокуто.

— Окей, твой дом — твои правила, извращуга, — Тендо оборачивает запястье пледом и стирает слюну.

Какое-то время царит относительное перемирие, но теперь и у Тендо не идет из головы мысль о том, чем же заняты Цукишима и Куроо. При всем их отношении друг к другу Тендо вовсе не уверен, что они действительно зайдут так далеко, как уже напридумывал себе Бокуто. Зная Цукишиму — не так быстро.

Хотя, зная его же, возможно, они уже кончают по третьему разу.

— Знаешь, — Тендо облизывает губы, отгоняя возникшую перед глазами картинку, — может, ты и прав.

— В чем?

— В том, что они сейчас там наедине занимаются непотребствами.

— Я так и знал, — стонет Бокуто, снова утыкаясь Тендо в шею.

— У нас с Кеем секс был на втором свидании. На следующий день после первого. Фактически он затащил меня в постель и запрыгнул сверху. Возможно сегодня он решит, что ждать до завтра — слишком долго.

Бокуто дышит все тяжелее с каждым его словом, руки на талии Тендо начинают подрагивать.

— Может, они даже займутся чем-нибудь прямо в кинотеатре, — продолжает Тендо вкрадчиво — от того, как Бокуто легко ведется, как реагирует, как искренне мучается, он начинает получать свое удовольствие.

Ну, и мысли о Цукишиме и Куроо заводят и его тоже.

— Тебе нравится представлять их вместе, или хочешь быть с ними вместе? — полушепотом спрашивает Тендо.

— Не знаю, — шипит Бокуто. — И то и другое, наверно.

— Забавное совпадение: однажды мы с Кеем занимались сексом, обсуждая вас с Куроо.

Бокуто на миг перестает дышать. А потом у него начинает трястись колено.

— Кей говорил о тебе, пока меня тр…

Бокуто срывается на громкий, жалобный, полный страдания стон, и Тендо уже не знает, что заводит его сильнее: собственные мысли и фантазии, воспоминания, или охрененно возбужденный Бокуто рядом. А тот расцепляет руки и кладет ладонь себе на пах, с силой сжимает, мнет член через домашние треники. Тендо закусывает губу и плотнее сжимает бедра.

— Предлагаю повторить ваш интересный опыт, — хрипло говорит Бокуто, не отрывая губ от шеи Тендо.

— А если между ними сейчас ничего не происходит? — шепчет Тендо в ответ. — Это будет фальстарт.

— Мне уже плевать.

Бокуто приникает к позвонку Тендо горячим ртом и сует руку себе в штаны. Тендо беззвучно ахает — потому что подливать еще больше масла в огонь он все-таки опасается. За собственное самообладание он поручиться уже не может. 

Пока Бокуто вырисовывает узоры языком на его шее и орудует рукой у себя в трусах, Тендо кусает губы и очень старается не поддаться этому безумию. Почему-то именно сейчас кажется нужным сдержаться. Он совсем не уверен, что они с Цукишимой уже готовы к этой фазе. Тендо нужно знать наверняка. Тендо нужно… просто не подставляться так сильно под поцелуи. Но голова сама собой склоняется в сторону, давая Бокуто доступ к изгибу шеи и мочке уха. Вторая его рука уже пробралась под футболку Тендо, гладит подрагивающий живот и затвердевшие соски, и, честно говоря, Тендо тоже уже готов наплевать на все на свете.

— Не хочешь потрогать? — шепчет Бокуто прямо в ухо и оттягивает штаны вниз, вытаскивая член наружу.

Тендо жмурится до цветных искр, отрицательно мотает головой и плывет еще больше. До влажной, потемневшей головки дотронуться хочется до смерти. Провести ладонью по стволу вслед за рукой Бокуто. Почувствовать жар и гладкость, тяжесть и пульсацию... 

— Всего разок, — не унимается Бокуто. Его клыки проходятся до самой линии роста волос и Тендо перетряхивает с ног до головы. Он не открывает глаз, но чувствует движение — Бокуто дрочит себе размашисто и быстро, опаляя шею короткими стонами вперемешку с широкими движениями языка.

Тендо будто попал в лапы огромному ласковому коту и его вот-вот залижут до смерти.

А потом как гром среди ясного неба хлопает входная дверь.

И Тендо, словно кот, но уже напуганный, отскакивает в другой угол дивана буквально одним движением.

Слышатся голоса Куроо и Цукишимы, тихий смех, звяканье, постукивание. Тендо хочется провалиться сквозь землю. Он косится на Бокуто и… и глазам своим поверить не может! Бокуто, мать его, чертов он засранец, закусив губу и зажмурившись, как раз кончает в кулак.

Тендо в таком шоке, что не может закрыть рот вплоть до того момента, как чья-то рука утопает в его волосах, легко трепля их. За это время Бокуто умудряется вытереть руку, поправить штаны и содрать с Тендо плед, чтобы накрыться самому — и не спалиться перед Куроо, который, гладя Тендо по голове, весело спрашивает:

— Ну что, скучали?

— А вы чего так рано вернулись? — как ни в чем не бывало интересуется Бокуто. Его даже голос не выдает.

— Решили проверить, как тут дела, — Цукишима обходит диван и садится рядом с Тендо, приваливается к боку и чмокает в щеку. — Боже, ты весь горишь, — с досадой говорит он, тут же принимаясь ощупывать лоб Тендо. — Не надо было…

— Все нормально, просто пересидел в пледе, перегрелся, — ладонь у Цукишимы гладкая и прохладная, Тендо прикрывает глаза, прижимаясь чуть сильнее.

— Ты должен был его вылечить, — с укором говорит Куроо, падая на диван — в последний просвет свободного места между Бокуто и Цукишимой.

— Я старался, как мог, — патетично вздыхает Бокуто.

Тендо бросает на него недобрый взгляд из своего угла — Бокуто невинно хлопает ресницами в ответ. Коварство, уровень: бог.

Несколько минут они сидят в молчании. Цукишима находит и сжимает ладонь Тендо в своей. От него пахнет чужим парфюмом и совсем немного сигаретами. Тендо изворачивается и кладет голову ему на плечо — как же хорошо. Цукишима тут же принимается перебирать его волосы. Может и пронесет, думает Тендо. Но...

— Чувак, — вдруг тяжело роняет Куроо.

— М? — лениво отзывается Бокуто.

Дальше разговор не идет. Тендо косится на них, следом и Цукишима: Бокуто и Куроо застыли в немой игре в гляделки. И, кажется, Куроо выиграл.

— Мы же это обсуждали, — загробным голосом говорит Куроо.

— Не понимаю о чем ты, — Бокуто поджимает губы и отворачивается к телеку.

— В чем дело? — хмурится Цукишима.

Тендо прячет лицо в изгибе его плеча.

Куроо хватает Бокуто за правую руку и пытается вытянуть ее из-под пледа. Возня начинается нешуточная.

— Что за… — шелестит Цукишима.

И вот черт знает, что подсказывает ему — но Цукишима кладет руку Тендо на колено и медленно ведет до паха.

— Пожалуйста, давай не будем это обсуждать, пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, — шепчет Тендо, когда Цукишима невесомо накрывает его возбужденный член ладонью.

— Да отвали ты! — Бокуто вырывается и сбегает в ванную. Раскрасневшийся Куроо оборачивается к ним. Больше всего Тендо беспокоит молчание Цукишимы.

— Он к тебе приставал, — без тени вопроса заявляет Куроо.

— Да! Воспользовался моим беспомощным состоянием и…

— Не верь ни единому слову, — спокойно прерывает его Цукишима. Он похлопывает Тендо по яичкам и все еще даже головы не поворачивает. — А ты не вздумай строить из себя жертву.

— Но я…

— Тш-ш, поговорим об этом позже.

И от этого голоса у Тендо внутри сворачивается узел сладкого предвкушения и страха.

Цукишима укладывает ногу на ногу, весь внимание и сосредоточенность, не отрывает взгляда от экрана телевизора. И руки от члена Тендо.

— Ни на минуту нельзя отвернуться, — вздыхает Куроо и укладывается головой на колени Цукишимы, а ноги свешивает с подлокотника.

— Ты не уберешь руку да? — вздыхает Тендо.

— Нет, — с удовольствием подтверждает Цукишима и снова легонько поглаживает.

Да за что, господи, думает Тендо, прикрывая глаза и закусывая губу.


End file.
